There you'll be
by Cinnamon Rose
Summary: A T/P tearjerker fic. Pan visits Trunks' grave after his death and reflects over their past relationship. R&R please.


trunkspan **Title:** There you'll be   
**Author: **Cinnamon Rose   
**Rating:** PG   
**Pairing:** Take a guess ^_~   
**Summary: **My first attempt at drama! >_This is just a one-piece songfic, for all of you that are waiting for the next chapter of, "Our Paradise". Sorry that it's taking so long! Anyways, I said this is a song fic, but I think the song fits the story well. Please review! I swear I'll love you more then chocolate...well, okay, maybe not more then chocolate...come on, people! It's _chocolate_, for christ's sake! =P   
**Disclaimer: **I don't any characters from Dragonball. All characters belong to Akira Toyiama and co. The song, "There you'll be", belongs to Faith Hill and the Pearl Harbor soundtrack. Don't sue me, please! ^_^'   


~*~   
There you'll be   
by Cinnamon Rose   
~*~   


The soft summer breeze rolled lazily through the grass on the hills, tickling Pan's legs and blowing through her hair as she sat, transfixed, before the small tombstone. Tears were falling like water down her cheeks, steady and silent. She let in a shuddering, gasping breath and reached her fingers to glide over the name ingraved in the cold marble. 

A breath, a whisper. "_Trunks..._"   
  
  


_When I think back on these times_   
_And the dreams we left behind_   
_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed_   
_To get to have you in my life_

  
  
  


Pan let her hand drop slightly, fingers still running down the stone. She tried her best to swallow the huge lump in her throat, to see through her blurred vision. She gave up and closed her eyes, letting the memories invade her mind.   


*FLASHBACK*   


The stars were unusually bright that night. They seemed to be shining for the two lovers tangled in the grass. Pan wrapped her hands behind head, relazing as Trunks ran his fingers through her hair. They were enjoying the silence together, every minute together felt like a blessing. Pan opened her eyes slowly and stared up at the sky. 

"Trunks?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you believe in fate?" 

He paused. It seemed like he was thinking on what to answer. Pan turned her head around to face him. He was staring at her, a small smile playing at his lips. "I do now."   
  
  
  


_When I look back on these days_   
_I'll look and see your face_   
_You were right there for me_

  
  
  


Pan sighed happily and snuggled closer to the one she loved, breathing into his shirt as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You'll never leave me, right?" Pan murmured, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. Trunks gently lifted her chin and met her lips with own. When the kiss ended, he looked at her strait in the eye. 

"Never." 

"Promise?" 

"I swear it."   


*FLASHBACK*   
  
  
  


_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_   
_In my heart there will always be a place for you_   
_for all my life_   
_ I'll keep a part of you with me_   
_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

  
  
  


_He's gone, Pan.>_ her mind would remind her at times like these. _He's not coming back. Spare yourself the pain. You must move on.>_

She pounded her fist in the grass. The tears were streaming even harder down her face, but the saddness was soon replaced with fury. She stood on shaky limbs, her fists clenched so hard she felt her skin pierced by her nails. She didn't notice for she didn't care. 

"Why, Trunks!?" She screamed, not caring who was in the cemetary with her. She didn't care if she was making a scene, or if she ended up in tearing up the entire cememtary in her fury. All she could see before her eyes, past the tears, was a dark crimson. 

"You promised me!" She screamed at the headstone, reaching and grasping it with two hands. "You promised me you'd never leave me! _Why_, Trunks?" Her voice was becoming hitched once more, and again she felt herself slipping to her knees. The clouds above rumbled, and Pan noticed the first drops of rain started to fall.   
  
  


_Well you showed me how to feel_   
_Feel the sky was in my reach_   
_And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me_   
_Your love made me make it through_

  
  
  
  


A few minutes later, it was still raining. Pan still sat infront of his grave. Th rain was coming down as hard as her tears. Once more, she closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath, and waited before she let it out slowly. Another memory came to her mind.   


*FLASHBACK*   


"Trunks!? Trunks, where are you?" 

She was running through Capsule corp at night, searching the halls, her heart racing. She was gasping for breath, but she wouldn't give up. Looking on every level, she ran outside. She came to a hault when she saw the gravity machine in pieces, scattered all over the yard. It seemed to be another explosion. She looked closer; A bloodied body was in the middle of the scraps. 

Her first guess was that it was Vegeta. She ran up to him, but stopped a few feet away and screamed. 

It was Trunks. 

"Oh my God!" She screamed, running over and dropping down to her knees. She turned him over, his face cut up so badly she could hardly reconize him. She shook his shoulders roughly. "Trunks! Trunks! Wake up!" 

A soft wimper of pain escaped his lips, as he slowly opened his eyes. She couldn't see the life that shown there anymore. He looked up at the figure, and he smiled in the slightest bit. "Pan..." 

He brought up his finger slowly and ran it along her chin, smearing blood along the trail. He spoke, voice in a hushed, broken whisper. "Pan...I-I'm so...so sorry..." 

"You didn't do anything, Trunks," she said softly, running her free hand through his hair. "You'll be okay, we'll get you to a docor, you'll be just fine--" 

"Don't, Pan," He said in a small voice. "I know I can't...I'm so cold..." 

"Quit talking like that!" Pan said, raising her voice. Tears were falling down her face. "You're not going to die. I won't let you. I'm going to get you some help. You hear me? _I--won't--let--you--die!_" 

The look on his face made Pan choke on her own words. Before she could even try and stop herself, she broke open and sobbed. She knew it was the truth; Trunks wasn't going to make it. If only she had gotten there sooner! What a difference it would've made. 

"L-Look in my pocket...Pan, please..." 

She stopped crying and looked at him, before nodding and reaching into his short pocket and pulling out a small, velvet case. She let out a slow moan as she realized what it was. Trunks smiled faintly. 

"I...I was going to ask you...to marry me," he said, his voice so soft Pan had to strain to hear it. He looked so terribly sad, it took every ounce of self control to break down completely.   
  
  


_Your love made me make it through_   
_Oh, I owe so much to you_   
_You were right there for me_

  
  
  


"I wanted you...with me...forever. I...I never wanted you to leave my side." He closed his eyes and a tear ran down his cheek. Pan quickly brushed it away. She held him closer, her clothes staining a dark red. She didn't care. 

"I love you, Trunks," She whispered, sobbing. "I love you more then you'll ever know. More then life itself. You'll never leave me, remember? You promised." Trunks opened his mouth to say something, then closed it quickly, the tears were running down his face now. He squeezed his eyes shut, looking frightened. 

"I don't want...to die, Pan," He confessed in a child-like whisper. "I don't want to ever have to leave you..." 

"But you'll be all right, Trunks!" said Pan, smiling through her sorrows. "You have to live. You know why?" She leaned in closer, her face almost touching his. "I'm pregnant, Trunks. You're going to be a father. Isn't that great? Isn't that worth living for?" 

His breath was getting more shakey. She noticed that he had trouble breathing in the air around them. He tried to inhale, but coughed, causing crimson blood to spill over his lips. Pan tried to quickly wipe it away with her hand. 

"I'm going to die, Panny," He said sadly, "I know I'm not going to make it. There's nothing you can do." 

"No!" She screamed, shaking him slightly. "I won't let you die. You hear me? You're going to live, goddamn it..." 

The salty tears were running down Pan's face and mixing with the blood on her chin and lips; the taste was awful. Trunks shook his head steadily back and forth. "I love you, Pan-chan. Forever and always." 

His last breath, his last trace of life. Hollow, empty and torn.   
  


*FLASHBACK*   
  
  
  


_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_   
_In my heart there will always be a place for you_   
_for all my life_   
_I'll keep a part of you with me_   
_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

  
  
  
  
  


"I guess this is goodbye, then," said Pan, looking down at her hands rather then the headstone. "Man, I'll miss you." She wrapped her arms slowly around the tombstone and placed her lips on the name of the love she lost. She rested her forehead on the marble grave for a few seconds, before standing slowly and turning. 

"Don't think I'll ever forget you, Trunks Briefs, cause I won't," said Pan quietly. "You may be gone, but you'll always be with me. You promised." 

She set down a single white rose against the grave, tilting her head slightly and smiling. _He'll never leave me.>_ She thought. _It may seem like the end, but in many ways, this is only just the beggining. Thank you, Trunks.>_

With one last glimpse behind her, she was gone.   
  
  


_'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength_   
_And I want to thank you now_   
_For all the ways you were right there for me_   
_You were right there for me_   
_For always_

  
  


~*~   
(3 years later)   


A woman watched from her living room window as her young toddler played outside amonst the flowerbed. She was smiling softly, eyes brimming with tears of happiness. She watched as the toddler sat down next to the flowerbed and picked a purple violet and twirled it between his tiny thumb and finger. _Purple...just like Trunks.>_

She opened the screen door and walked out. The toddler looked up and surprise and his face broke into a grin when he saw who it was. 

"Mama!" He yelled happily, standing shakily on his feet and running towards his mother. She laughed and picked him up, twirling around and hugging him close. 

"Hello, Trunks," said Pan, eyes twinkling with happiness. "Would you like to go see oniisan today?" 

"Oniisan!" Trunks said, clapping his hands together. "I want to go see oniisan now!" 

Pan chuckled. _Stubborn little thing, isn't he?> _She looked up at the sky. _Just like you, Trunks. Too bad he has your genes as well.>_

"Mama?" Trunks asked, tugging on her shirt sleeve. "Mama, you listening? I said that I wanted to go see oniisan now!" 

"All right, all right," said Pan, setting Trunks back on the ground. "Go in and get changed, then we'll go see oniisan." He grinned and ran back in the house, slamming the door so hard behind him it nearly fell out. She winced. _He has your strength, too.>_

Walking back towards the door, she turned slightly and looked over her shoulder. The breeze was rustling slightly, stirring her hair around her shoulders. She smirked softly. _I love you too, Trunks.>_   
__   
__   
__

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_   
_In my heart there will always be a place for you_   
_For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me_   
_And everywhere I am, there youll be..._   
__ __

_...there youll be..._   
__   
__   
__

_~Fin~___

  
__   
__   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
